1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of perpetual calendars and more particularly concerns a free standing or wall hung permanent calendar structure incorporating concealed permanent magnets supporting a string pointer.
2. State of the Prior Art
Perpetual calendars are devices which require periodic adjustment to display a combination of data which together make up a calendar date. For example, a perpetual calendar may show day-of-week, day-of-month and month-of-year data. The perpetual calendar is equipped with an indicator device which permits the user to select or point to a particular combination of day-of-week datum, day-of-month datum and month-of-year datum and thereby display a calendar date. This display must be updated periodically by the user.
Perpetual calendars have been known since antiquity and innumerable arrangements have been devised, limited only by human ingenuity and imagination and ranging from mundane utilitarian objects to inspired works of art. Creativity in this field is far from exhausted and a continuing demand exists for intriguing new designs.